


My Silmarils

by zedille



Series: Tolkien crackfic [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Parody, Pastiche, References to My Immortal, Tolkien Crack Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zedille/pseuds/zedille
Summary: My Immortal, but about Fëanor.A lot of people tell me I look like my mother (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!).
Series: Tolkien crackfic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882873
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Tolkien Crack Week 2020





	My Silmarils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quilling_me_softly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quilling_me_softly/gifts).



> While I'm still working on the inevitable Fëanor _Hamilton_ parody (time to rhyme "obsessed" with "dispossessed"! And just imagine the hilarity of the "ships are are in the harbor" line...), have this. As a treat.

Hi my name is Curufinwë Fëanáro Faenor Fëanor and I have long raven-dark black hair with red tips that reaches my mid-back and dark eyes that burn like fire (that's how I got my name) and a lot of people tell me I look like my mother (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Indis because she's a major fucking homewrecker. I'm a prince but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also married, and I live in a house in Formenos with my seven sons (they're all named Finwë). I'm a smith (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love the forge and I make all my clothes there. For example today I was wearing armor with matching gems around it, black leather pants, combat boots, and a helmet with a red feather. I was walking outside Tirion. It was snowing and raining so there was no Treelight, which I was very happy about. A lot of my half-siblings stared at me. I put up my sword at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Much to my amusement, Fëanor did really have black hair... not so sure why his [Tolkien Gateway](http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/F%C3%ABanor) article has a picture of him shirtless, though?


End file.
